


Le Parrain

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [5]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour, Ash, le parrain d'Alex, débarque à l'école Brookland. Entraînant l'enfant de douze ans dans une spirale dramatique. One-shot n 4 dans la série l'Ange-Gardien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Parrain

**Author's Note:**

> Note : One-shot n°4 dans la série ‘L’Ange Gardien. Il me tenait à cœur de confronter Yassen à un autre personnage bien connu.  
> Petite précision : dans cet univers alternatif que j’ai créé, Sabina Pleasure va à la même école que Tom et Alex et les trois compères sont amis depuis l’âge de six ans.
> 
> Dans ‘Le parrain’, Alex a douze ans.  
> Bonne Lecture,  
> Guepard54

Lorsque la cloche sonna la sortie des cours, les élèves de Brookland se déversèrent dans la cour en un flot impatient et enthousiaste. Il faut préciser que nous étions un vendredi après-midi, et à part les élèves collés, les autres ne remettraient plus un pied dans l’établissement avant le lundi suivant.

C’était également le cas de Tom, Alex et Sabina à qui les parents avaient donné l’autorisation d’aller au cinéma puis de revenir tous dormir chez les Pleasure. Tom et Alex avaient déjà préparé quelques affaires pour la soirée dans leurs sacs de cours et n’auraient donc pas à retourner chez eux entre-temps.

Concernant le choix du film, ils avaient eu du mal de se décider. Comme Tom et Alex préféraient un film d’action et Sabina une romance, ils avaient finalement opté pour une comédie américaine, ‘Very bad trip’, qui venait tout juste de sortir.

Le cinéma se trouvait à dix minutes du collège et la séance ne débutait qu’à 17h30. Les trois amis discutèrent donc sans se presser tandis qu’ils traversaient la cour.

Arrivés au niveau de la grille d’enceinte, Alex remarqua soudain un homme, juste en face d’eux, appuyé nonchalamment contre une voiture de sport noire qui les fixait. Intrigué, Alex prit une minute pour le détailler. L’homme, de type caucasien, une cigarette dans la bouche avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et portait des lunettes de soleil sportives. 

Pourtant, Alex, assez physionomiste, le reconnut grâce à quelques vagues souvenirs de visites furtives au fil des années. Il s’agissait d’Anthony Sean Howell, son parrain. 

Alex demanda à ses amis de l’attendre deux minutes avant de traverser la rue en direction de l’homme.

« Hey, Alex. »

« Salut Ash, tu es de passage à Londres ? »

« Visiblement, gamin. », répondit l’homme d’un ton ironique où perçais seulement un minimum d’enthousiasme.

Ash avait cette particularité de répondre par des phrases très courtes et brèves qui n’engageait pas à la conversation. Le peu de fois où Alex l’avait vu, le garçon s’efforçait d’entretenir lui-même le dialogue, car sinon, avec Ash, on se retrouvait vite dans un silence inconfortable avec un interlocuteur taciturne. D’ailleurs, Alex se souvint que son oncle Ian ne l’appréciait pas plus que cela, mais le tolérait car il était l’un des meilleurs amis de John qui en avait fait le parrain de son fils.

Malgré cela, le garçon de douze ans avait appris à connaître l’homme, petit à petit. Ian lui avait raconté il y a peu qu’Ash avait travaillé pour le MI6 en même temps que son père avant de les quitter pour l’ASIS, les services secrets australiens, à la mort de celui-ci.

Mais ce déménagement ne semblait pas le décourager et il essayait de venir voir son filleul au moins une fois par an. A la grande joie de Jack, qui flashait toujours dessus.

Bien qu’Ash ait très bien connu son père, il ne cherchait jamais à lui en parler, à l’image d’Ian. Et quand il le faisait, c’était toujours de manière rapide comme s’il ne désirait rien d’autre que de passer à un autre sujet. Il y avait toujours un malaise dans les yeux de son parrain à ce moment-là.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Alex était heureux bien que surpris de voir l’homme, après plus de neuf mois d’absence. Ce fut même l’adulte qui engagea la conversation. Pour une fois.

« Tout va bien pour toi, Al ? L’école, les copains…»

« Oui, oui, justement on a prévu d’aller au ciné avec Tom et Sabina, à la séance de 17h30. Et ce soir, nous dormons tous chez les parents de Sabina», répondit le garçon en désignant ses amis qui étaient restés de l’autre côté de la rue.

« Ah, d’accord. », fit Ash, tout en reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il avait l’air un peu embêté. Pourtant il leva son regard sombre vers Alex et continua : « Cela m’ennuie de te demander çà et je comprendrais volontiers que tu préfères aller au cinéma avec tes amis. Mais je dois repartir dès demain matin pour l’Australie et je voulais te voir un peu. »

Alex ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait tellement peu l’occasion de voir son parrain qu’il avait très envie de dire Tom à Sabina d’aller au ciné sans lui et qu’Ash le redéposerait plus tard, chez les Pleasure.

Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, Ash continua de parler.

« Tu sais, il fait beau, on pourrait aller se promener en forêt et se faire un petit parcours sportif. Il y en une très bien et pas très loin d’ici, mais en pleine nature. On y sera mieux que dans les parcs municipaux où les parcours sportifs sont déjà préétablis et où il n’y a aucune difficulté intéressante. Et je peux te déposer vers huit heures, à l’heure pour le dîner, chez ton amie. Mais je comprendrais que tu préfères rester avec tes amis. », conclut l’homme en détournant la tête.

Ce fut cette ultime phrase qui finit de convaincre Alex. C’était à lui de retenir l’adulte. Et il préviendrait Ian. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas prévu de sortir ce soir-là et qu’il partait avec un inconnu.

« Non, c’est bon, je viens. Cela fait longtemps que l’on ne s’est pas vu et cela me fait plaisir de passer un moment avec toi. Je vais juste prévenir mes amis. », dit-il avant de retraverser la chaussée.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Ash acquiescer simplement avec un mince sourire.

Dès qu’il s’approcha d’eux, Tom et Sabina se tournèrent simultanément vers lui.

« Alors, on y va ? »

« Euh, les gars, je suis désolé mais est-ce que vous accepteriez d’aller au ciné sans moi ? Je vous rejoindre chez Sab vers huit heures. »

Leurs regards n’étaient pas accusateurs, seulement curieux lorsque, tout en observant Ash, Tom le questionna.

« Qui c’est Alex ? Tu comptes aller où ? »

« C’est Anthony Sean Howell, mon parrain. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des mois et il repart pour l’Australie dès demain. Alors, vous comprenez, j’avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. On va faire un peu de sport, dans les bois. »

« T’inquiètes, je comprends, ce n’est pas comme si on n’avait eu deux heures de sport cette après-midi. », blagua Tom.

Mais Alex ne vit pas de déception dans ses yeux et prit cela comme un assentiment. Sabina acquiesça et ajouta :

« N’oublie surtout pas de prévenir ton oncle et soit à l’heure pour le dîner. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de rire, tout en leur mettant une petite claque sur l’épaule.

« Pas de problème. Vous ne risquez pas de vous débarrasser de moi comme çà ! A toute à l’heure. »

Il ne perdit plus de temps à revenir vers Ash tandis que ses amis recommençaient à se chamailler gentiment. Il les adorait, Tom et Sabina. Il faisait toujours ses meilleures bêtises avec le premier tandis que la seconde était, la plupart du temps, la voix de la sagesse qui leur manquait.

Ash lui ouvrit la portière du passager avant et Alex atterrit dans un habitacle en cuir beige flambant neuf. Il déposa le sac à ses pieds et pris soin de s’attacher. Ian insistait toujours sur l’importance de la ceinture de sécurité avant même de démarrer. A fortiori dans un bolide aussi taillé pour la vitesse que celui-ci.

D’ailleurs, Ash lui fit un clin d’œil avant de mettre la clé au contact.

« Prêt, gamin ? »

Alex venait à peine de hocher la tête que le moteur rugit sous le capot.

AR-AR-AR

Ian venait d’avoir une journée exténuante au bureau. Entre les rapports de ses deux dernières missions et les détails à préparer pour la suivante, il n’avait pas arrêté de courir. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait détester la paperasse.

Heureusement qu’Alex n’était pas là ce soir et qu’il n’aurait rien à faire de spécial. En effet, Jack passait quinze jours chez ses parents à Washington D. C. Il l’y avait d’autant plus autorisé qu’aucune urgence ne couvait au MI6 ces derniers temps.

L’absence de son neveu jusqu’à demain matin lui permettrait de se reposer. Du moins autant qu’un agent secret puisse se détendre.

En rentrant dans la maison, vers huit heures du soir, il commença par défaire ses chaussures et son manteau avant d’aller se préparer un verre d’eau avec une rondelle de citron qu’il avait bien l’intention de déguster tranquillement au salon, les deux pieds sous la table. En cette rare occasion où il n’avait pas ramené de paperasse du bureau, il avait tout le temps du monde. Peut-être même se coulerait-il exceptionnellement un bain.

Malheureusement, c’était des projets qui ne verraient jamais le jour, pensa-t-il en découvrant Yassen Gegrorovitch dans son fauteuil préféré. Le Grach n’était pas sorti mais il était sans aucun doute à portée de main.

Gregorovitch n’avait pas été présent sur ces dernières missions. Qu’est-ce le tueur à gages pouvait encore bien lui vouloir ?

AR-AR-AR

Plongé au cœur de la Forêt d’Epping, au nord de Londres, Alex n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il faut dire que déjà en voiture, il avait pas mal discuté avec Ash et après ça, ils avaient enchaîné jogging, saut d’obstacles divers et même escalades de tronc d’arbres.

Même le soir, Alex avec toujours beaucoup d’énergie à revendre et ce genre d’exercices lui faisait un bien fou. A Ash aussi du reste. L’homme de trente cinq ans ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout, sans compter qu’il avait une blessure à l’estomac qui ne guérirait jamais et dont la douleur devait tout de même l’handicaper. Alex n’avait jamais osé lui demander d’où provenait sa souffrance et lorsqu’il avait posé la question à Ian, ce dernier était resté très évasif. Pas de quoi satisfaire la curiosité du garçon blond.

Alex et Ash s’amusaient tellement qu’ils ne firent pas vraiment attention au soleil presque estival qui commençait à se coucher.

AR-AR-AR

« On ne se quitte plus ! », cracha Ian, en direction de l’assassin blond.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un rictus assez moqueur.

« Tu perds la notion du temps, Rider. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés. »

« Eh bien, pour tout te dire, cela ne m’a pas manqué le moins du monde. », lui répondit le brun, ironique.

Il prit une gorgée de la boisson fraîche tandis que le Russe ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu fais là, Gregorovitch ? Et tu ne peux pas utiliser les portes, comme tout un chacun ? D’ailleurs, je serais intéressé de savoir par où tu es passé. »

L’homme blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d’une voix qui transpirait quelque peu le mépris.

« Tu te relâches, Rider. J’espère que tu connais cette expression, ‘Le calme avant la tempête.’ Et pour te répondre, non je n’irai pas m’exposer sous les yeux de tes employeurs et oui, je te conseillerais de faire changer ta fenêtre de salle-de-bains pour y mettre un verrou. Alex n’est pas là ? », questionna finalement le Russe en observant les escaliers.

« Non, il est avec ses amis jusque demain matin. Et Jack est au Etats-Unis. Tu vois, tu peux m’abattre et disparaître sans problème. », fit Ian, comme s’il s’en fichait littéralement.

Le ton condescendant était encore plus appuyé dans la voix de son interlocuteur lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Pas de quoi faire le malin, Rider. Je suis venir pour t’avertir que le Conseil Exécutif s’agite beaucoup ces derniers temps. J’ai appris par certains de mes contacts que lors de leurs dernières réunions, leur nom Rider est revenu sous leurs faisceaux. Il serait plus sage de garder Alex à portée de main, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. »

Ian se frotta les yeux avant de soupirer d’un air exaspéré.

« Je te signale que, contrairement à toi, nous avons une vie en dehors de mon engagement au MI6. Je ne peux pas séquestrer Alex chaque fois que quelque chose de suspect se passe à un endroit quelconque de la planète. »

L’éclat dans les yeux bleus pâles se fit plus dur.

« Etrange comme tu te rappelles avoir une vie à côté de ton travail quand l’enfant à ta charge est absent. »

Ian se leva d’un bond et posa la main sur le Browning à sa ceinture.

« Tu peux répéter ? Fais attention, Gregorovitch, je n’aime pas du tout ce que tu insinues. Je veille toujours à m’occuper d’Alex du mieux possible tout en prenant en compte les risques de mon métier. C’est sûr qu’avec la vie que toi tu mènes, tu peux te payer le luxe de faire ce genre de remarque. Mais c’est Ian Rider dont John et Helen ont décidé qu’il serait le meilleur choix pour élever leur fils unique et non pas Yassen Gregorovitch. Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien signifier à ton avis ? »

Le Russe ne bougea pas du fauteuil. Ian savait qu’il faisait cela pour lui montrer que ses paroles ne l’avaient pas touché et que lui restait maître de la situation. Néanmoins, Ian remarqua une lueur de rage au fond du regard bleu qui n’avait pas été là la seconde précédente.

« Dis-moi, Ian (le mépris était parfaitement audible), cela ne te dérange pas de mettre en danger le dernier membre de la famille que John avait tout fait pour protéger en continuant à travailler pour des gens comme Alan Blunt ? Demande-toi plutôt ce que ton propre frère penserait de l’éducation que tu es en train de donner à son fils, pour lequel il est mort, en faisant d’un gamin de douze ans de la chair à canon ! »

Leurs deux esprits commençaient sérieusement à s’échauffer et si leurs yeux avaient été des revolvers, les deux hommes se seraient déjà entretués. D’ailleurs, Ian dégaina tout en répondant d’une voix haineuse tandis que Yassen pointait également son Grach sur l’Anglais, au niveau du cœur.

« Je t’interdis de me parler comme cela. Moi au moins, je ne continue pas à travailler pour les assassins de John ! Je ne veux… »

Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu’il voulait puisque une sonnerie de téléphone portable, celui d’Ian, retentit au même moment, les coupant dans leur dispute. La voix d’Ian était très sèche lorsqu’il décrocha, les yeux fixés sur l’assassin russe qui faisait de même.

« Ian Rider. »

La seconde d’après son expression de colère était remplacée par une de surprise.

« Tom. Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je voulais simplement demander si Alex n’était pas repassé à la maison, par hasard. »

« Non, pourquoi ? Vous êtes allés au cinéma, non ? »

« Mais… Alex ne vous a pas informé du changement ? »

« Quel changement ? », la voix habituellement grave d’Ian monta d’une octave. En face de lui, Yassen, qui s’était également calmé, leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il devait vous prévenir que finalement il ne viendrait pas au cinéma avec nous. Il a rencontré son parrain, un certain Anthony Sean Howell qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui et ils sont partis tous les deux après l’école. En forêt, je crois. Il a été convenu que son parrain le redéposerait directement ici, chez Monsieur et Madame Pleasure, mais ne le voyant pas revenir, j’ai pensé qu’il avait peut-être finalement décidé de passer par chez vous. »

Ian soupira, de soulagement cette fois. Il aurait préféré qu’Alex pense à le prévenir mais s’il était avec Ash, il ne risquait rien. Même s’il pouvait se montrer très taciturne, l’homme était un très bon soldat et l’un des meilleurs amis de John. Sans doute son parrain l’avait-il emmené faire un peu de sport en pleine nature et les deux n’avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il répondit calmement au meilleur ami de son neveu, sans voir le regard en alerte du tueur à gages derrière lui.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, Tom. Alex ne risque rien. Je connais Ash, son parrain, et il va sans doute vous ramener Alex d’un instant à l’autre. »

« Ok, merci. Bonne soirée à vous, Monsieur Rider. »

« Au revoir, Tom. »

Ian raccrocha, quelque peu soulagé. Il devrait juste rappeler à Alex de le prévenir la prochaine fois qu’il changerait de programme. Même si lui-même n’était pas complètement fan d’Ash, il lui faisait entièrement confiance concernant la sécurité de son neveu. Au moins tout autant qu’à Yassen Gregorovitch, ce qui n’était pas rien.

D’ailleurs, Ian se rappelait que ledit Russe se trouvait toujours dans son salon. En se tournant vers ce dernier, il se rendit compte que l’homme avait l’air bizarre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, soudainement, le blond plongea son regard, devenu incandescent, dans le sien avant de le questionner.

« Je t’ai entendu prononcer ce nom, Ash. Il s’agit bien de l’ex-agent du MI6, Anthony Sean Howell ? »

« Pourquoi ? », répliqua Ian méfiant.

« Comment oses-tu le laisser seul avec cet homme ? Tu n’as vraiment peur de rien, Rider ! »

« Qu’est ce que tu racontes, Gregorovitch ? Je sais qu’Ash n’est plus vraiment le même homme depuis la blessure que par ailleurs ‘Tu’ lui as infligé à Malte. De là à penser qu’il est dangereux… Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir, je pense. »

Gregorovitch était en en train de le fixer des yeux avec un air ahuri qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

« Tu plaisantes ? » sa voix n’était plus du tout impassible. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu n’es pas au courant ? »

Ian soupira, profondément agacé à présent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais être au courant. Mais si tu m’en informais directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

Gregorovitch se détourna de lui et se déplaça jusqu’à la fenêtre, observant la nuit étoilée. Il ne prit la parole qu’après un long moment de silence.

« C’est Ash qui a posé la bombe dans l’avion de John. C’est lui qui est responsable de la mort des parents d’Alex. »

Ian eut l’impression que la voix du Russe lui parvenait de très loin, comme si lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que le blond à ce moment précis. 

« Quoi ? Ce n’est pas possible…»

Même sa propre voix lui sembla appartenir à un autre. La première émotion qui le submergea fut la surprise totale, l’incompréhension et enfin la méfiance envers le tueur à gages qui venait d’énoncer quelque chose en quoi il ne pouvait croire. Il lança un regard très sombre à l’homme qui s’était retourné vers lui et dont l’inquiétude pour le fils de son mentor rongeait le regard glacé, qui l’interpréta de manière complètement fausse.

En trois pas, Gregorovitch avait traversé la pièce en direction de la sortie.

« Nous devons absolument aller chercher. Il y a peut-être une chance pour qu’Ash n’ait pas… »

Le Russe s’arrêta devant la porte d’entrée en se rendant compte que l’Anglais était resté immobile.

« Qu’est ce que… »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? », le coupa le brun dans un murmure glacial. « Tu travailles pour Scorpia alors je pense que je serai en droit d’exiger une preuve en béton avant de croire un traître mot de ce que tu as à me dire sur cette affaire. Ash était le meilleur ami de John, ils étaient à l’armée ensemble, puis au MI6. Pour ce que j’en sais, tu pourrais très bien avoir planté la bombe toi-même car tu te sentais trahi du fait que ton mentor, un homme que tu admirais profondément, travaillais en vérité pour l’ennemi. Et t’être rapprocher d’Alex ces dernières années pourrait également constituer une ruse. »

Pendant que l’agent du MI6 parlait, le tueur russe s’était reconstitué un visage de marbre. Ses yeux de glaces dévisageaient son interlocuteur, impassible.

« Tu sais très bien qu’à l’époque, j’ai cru comme la plupart des employés de Scorpia que John était mort assassiné sur l’Albert Bridge. Seul le Conseil Exécutif a été au courant que ce n’était qu’une ruse. Et Ash aussi le savait puisqu’il était à Malte, le jour où il y a eu la fausse arrestation de John montée par le MI6. Et puis, comme tu l’as déjà évoqué, j’ai vu plusieurs fois Alex ces dernières années, pourquoi ne m’en serais-je pas pris à lui avant ? »

Tout en parlant, le Russe était revenu sur ses pas et les deux hommes se trouvaient à présent nez-à-nez.

L’Anglais lui répondit sans baisser les yeux.

« Et Ash, lui aussi aurait eu l’occasion de le blesser pendant toutes ses années ? »

Mais Gregorovitch lui répondit sans hésitation. 

« Il y a néanmoins une petite différence de taille entre lui et moi. Tu as toujours su que je travaille toujours pour Scorpia et je ne m’en suis jamais caché. Tandis qu’Ash se fait passé depuis toutes ces années pour un agent des services secrets australiens alors qu’il est en réalité un membre de Scorpia. D’ailleurs, le Major Yu pourrait te le confirmer puisqu’il est l’un de ses employés personnels. »

Ian Rider resta cependant buté sur ses positions même si en étudiant les intonations de sa voix, Yassen crut y déceler un début d’hésitation.

« Tu sais Gregorovitch, ce serait seulement ta parole contre la sienne. », fit remarquer le brun. Ce qu’il pensait de la ‘parole’ du tueur à gages se lisait très clairement sur son visage un peu méprisant.

En désespoir de cause, Yassen se rabattit sur une cause commune.

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Mais serais-tu prêt à jouer la vie de ton neveu là-dessus ? »

Le Russe vit immédiatement qu’il avait fait mouche et que la partie était en phase d’être gagnée. Ian soupira avant de se frotter les yeux d’une main d’un air exténué. Yassen se dit qu’il avait vraiment une sale mine et qu’il ne pourrait de toute façon compter que sur lui-même s’il y avait lieu d’en venir au main avec l’ex-meilleur ami de son mentor.

Il aurait cependant un avantage. En effet, depuis leur ‘rencontre’ à Malta, Ash souffrait en permanence de douleurs à l’estomac qui pourraient constituer un handicap. Pas que Yassen parte d’avance vainqueur, néanmoins il fallait savoir prendre en compte un avantage afin d’en faire le meilleur usage possible dans un corps à corps.

Finalement, l’Anglais poussa un profond soupir avant de lui répondre d’un air peu convaincu.

« Tu as gagné. Mais si c’est un traquenard, je te jure que tu n’auras pas le temps de réaliser que j’aurai déjà appuyé sur la détente. »

Tout en disant ses mots, le brun alla chercher son portable puis enfila son manteau et ses chaussures. Il fit ensuite signe à Yassen de sortir le premier.

« Nous prenons ma voiture. »

La BMW grise les attendait juste devant la maison. Ian s’installa au volant et heureusement, Gregorovitch le laissa faire, s’installant lui-même dans le siège passager avant.

Ian recula pour sortir de l’allée avant de démarrer en trombe dans sa rue. D’une main, il tint le volant tandis que l’autre pianotait sur téléphone.

Le Russe posa tout d’un coup une main sur le volant pour stabiliser le volant, après que la voiture ait failli s’encastrer dans celle qui la précédait pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes puis lui jeta alors un regard interrogateur.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de nous tuer tous les deux, cela m’arrangerait, Rider. Et tu ne m’as toujours pas dit où tu comptais les trouver. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, le téléphone de l’espion émit un ‘bip’ strident.

L’Anglais chassa la main de l’assassin puis répondit d’une voix calme.

« J’ai inséré une puce dans le téléphone d’Alex. Même lorsque celui-ci est éteint, elle réussit toujours à le localiser. Apparemment, Ash l’a emmené dans la forêt d’Epping. Al et moi avions l’habitude d’y faire quelques parcours sportifs improvisés lorsque… »

« Quand tu te souvenais que tu avais un neveu à élever. », le coupa Gregorovitch, d’une voix sèche.

Ian ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Yassen soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils avaient enfin quitté Londres et la BMW roulait à présent à pleine vitesse sur l’autoroute. Le blond observa le frère de son mentor. Ian Rider fixait la route, les mains crispées sur le volant et les lèvres serrées. Après ce que Yassen lui avait révélé, il y avait de quoi être inquiet. D’autant plus que la nuit tombait et que si la forêt recevait beaucoup de visiteurs de jour, la nuit permettrait à Ash de passer plus facile à l’acte.

Enfin, Ian s’engagea sur un chemin forestier et s’arrêta sur un parking désert, si ce n’était pour la luxueuse voiture noire.

« Que dit ton mouchard ? », l’interrogea le Russe d’un ton pressant, malgré l’angoisse qu’il s’efforçait de supprimer de sa voix.

Il entendit alors l’agent du MI6 pousser un juron et le vit jeter son téléphone sur le tableau de bord, visiblement énervé.

« Il ne capte plus rien ici. Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! »

Coup de poing sur le volant qui devait être douloureux.

Décidant de garder son calme pour deux, Yassen sortit lentement de la voiture. Par chance, la nuit était claire et lumineuse. Des hommes entraînés comme ils l’étaient n’auraient aucun mal à se repérer. Néanmoins, le parrain d’Alex disposerait également de cet avantage qui n’en serait donc plus un.

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter de perdre du temps. »

La voix du Russe était calme, pourtant il mourrait d’envie de secouer l’autre homme comme un prunier jusqu’à qu’il sorte de son attitude défaitiste. La vie d’Alex était sans doute en jeu. Au final, c’est un Ian Rider renfrogné qui sortit du véhicule.

« Comment veux-tu… Cet endroit fait plus de 24 km carrés, Gregorovitch. »

Ce dernier le fixa avant de s’avancer en courant vers les arbres.

« Rendez-vous ici dans 30 minutes. »

L’Anglais secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de courir lui-même dans une autre direction. La chasse à l’homme avait commencé.

AR-AR-AR

« Tu es sûr que nous ne sommes pas perdus, au moins ? »

Il sembla à Alex que sa propre voix résonnait dans la forêt silencieuse. Ils devaient être totalement seuls à présent, les autres touristes repartis depuis longtemps.

Il s’était rendu compte un quart d’heure plus tôt que l’heure prévue était passée depuis longtemps. Il était resté calme mais avait soupiré en pensant à la frayeur qu’il était en train de causer aux Pleasure. Ash et lui avaient aussitôt fait demi-tour, d’un pas rapide.

Mais le chemin jusqu’à la voiture de son parrain lui paraissait encore trop long.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, Alex. A l’armée, le seul qui pouvait me battre au jeu de piste était ton père. », répondit la voix d’Ash derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient présentement dans une petite clairière et l’homme s’était arrêté pour refaire ses lacets. 

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire mince au garçon de douze ans. Voilà, encore une bribe à propos de son père arrachée à son parrain. C’était peu mais mieux que rien. Entre lui et Yassen, il recollait petit à petit les morceaux de l’homme qu’avait été John Rider. Dieu savait que c’était toujours plus que ce que lui en disait son oncle.

Soudain, Alex espéra que Tom n’avait pas paniqué et prévenu Ian. Lui-même s’était vite rendu-compte de son oubli mais, en plein cœur de la forêt, il n’y avait aucun réseau téléphonique. Son oncle risquait de s’inquiéter. Et accessoirement, de lui passer un savon la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait.

Ash se releva et le rejoignit. Puis, l’homme se tendit, fixant un point au dessus de l’épaule du blond qui se retourna pour voir ce qu’il observait.

« Yassen ?!! Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il était sincèrement heureux de le voir, cela faisait longtemps, mais pourquoi Yassen se promenait-il dans la forêt d’Epping à cette heure-là ?

Le Russe ne répondit pas mais, arrêté, semblait lui aussi fixer Ash des yeux, en alerte. La main gauche de ce dernier s’était d’ailleurs posée sur l’épaule du jeune homme qui se sentit alors obligé de rassurer son parrain.

« Ce n’est rien, Ash. Je connais Yassen, c’était un bon ami à mon père aussi. »

La prise sur son épaule se resserra. La tension dans l’air était à couper au couteau.

« Laisse Alex tranquille, Ash. Cela ne le concerne pas. »

Alex regarda le Russe qui était toujours immobile, remarquant que sa main droite s’était posée sur la bosse que formait le Grach à sa hanche. Trois secondes plus tard, Alex sentait du mental froid contre le côté droit de son visage et vit Yassen dégainer à son tour. 

Cependant, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans cette position, s’observant l’un l’autre comme deux prédateurs affamés.

Alex ne comprenait plus rien. Comment Ash et Yassen se connaissaient-ils et pourquoi son parrain le menaçait-il directement ?

« J’ai dit à Ian ce que tu as fais à John et Helen, Ash. Ils avaient confiance en toi et tu les as trahis »

La prise sur l’épaule d’Alex se resserra une nouvelle fois, commençant sérieusement à lui faire mal, tandis que la pointe du revolver s’enfonçait dans son crâne. Le garçon n’avait aucune idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler et la douleur ne l’aidait pas à se concentrer

« Pour quelqu’un qui essaie de me dissuader, je trouve que tu t’y prends très mal, Gregorovitch. », rétorqua son parrain.

Cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser le blond qui enchaîna :

« Ian ne pardonnera pas ce que tu as fait. Pas plus qu’Alex… »

Son propre prénom fut le dernier mot que le garçon entendit avant de s’effondrer dans l’inconscience.

La rage brillait dans les yeux de Yassen lorsqu’il vit l’agent de l’ASIS assommer le fils de John à l’aide de son Magnum. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de se demander si le gamin était blessé. Ash se précipita vers lui, décidé à en découdre physiquement. Parfait. Yassen comptait bien lui montrer ce qu’il pensait de sa trahison envers la famille Rider.

Lorsque les deux hommes s’entrechoquèrent, le Grach et le Magnum volèrent hors d’atteinte. Pendant dix minutes, ce fut une lutte enragée dans laquelle chacun prit des coups. Cependant, le Russe était en bien meilleure forme que l’Australien et réussit à prendre le dessus.

Lorsque l’Australien s’effondra finalement à terre après un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux dans les côtes, le Russe ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita pour examiner l’état d’Alex. Après tout, Ian Rider avait lui aussi le droit de se venger pour ce que le traître avait fait à sa famille. Ce fut son erreur. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de maudire sa faute de débutant qu’Ash réussit à le faire trébucher et se jetait sur le tueur à gages à terre. Plusieurs fois, il souleva la tête du blond pour essayer de la fracasser contre le sol. D’ailleurs, Yassen commença à voir trente-six chandelles et ses forces l’abandonnaient peu à peu sous la violence des coups. Enfin, Ash sortit de son treillis un nouveau pistolet, un Luger 9mm cette fois.

« Bang ! »

La balle fit le bruit d’une explosion dans la nuit silencieuse. Mais Yassen ne ressentit rien du tout. En revanche, Ash s’écroula lentement sur lui, mort sur le coup d’une balle en plein cœur.

Le Russe ne perdit pas de temps pour écarter le corps et se releve, encore tout étonné d’être encore en vie. C’est alors qu’il le vit. Debout à dix mètres devant lui, un Alex Rider tremblant de tous ses membres tenait un bout de bras le Grach qui lui avait servi à abattre son parrain et sauver Yassen.

Celui-ci avança dans sa direction avec précaution. Le gamin était visiblement en état de choc, ce qui n’était pas une grande surprise. L’adulte s’arrêta juste devant lui et dégagea sans problème le Grach de la main devenue lâche.

C’est alors qu’Alex retrouva sa voix, des sanglots étranglés audibles.

« Il… il allait… J’ai juste voulu… »

Le visage du garçon devint vite baigné de larmes. Les tremblements n’avaient pas cessé, eux non plus. La seconde suivante, les genoux de Yassen se plièrent de leur propre accord et il se retrouva à hauteur de l’enfant. Il posa une main sur la petite épaule et tressaillit lorsqu’Alex sursauta à son contact. L’assassin se souvint alors d’avoir vu Ash le tenir de la même manière quelques minutes auparavant, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise. Alex n’avait aucune raison de douter de lui et il comptait bien le lui prouver.

« Je sais, Alex… Tu voulais me sauver et je t’en remercie. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

Les prunelles brunes noyées plongèrent dans les siennes et l’instant d’après, le fils de John serrait son cou à l’étouffer, la tête posée sur l’épaule de l’assassin. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois et l’homme blond ne tarda pas à refermer de manière protectrice ses bras autour du petit corps tremblant. Lesdits tremblements ne s’arrêtèrent pas. Yassen savait que le choc avait été violent, beaucoup trop pour un enfant de douze ans. Obligé de tirer sur son parrain pour l’empêcher de tuer l’ami de son père. Yassen se maudit dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait puis maudit également Ash, le traître. La seule consolation qu’il en tirait, c’était l’Australien n’aurait plus jamais l’occasion de trahir la famille Rider. Maigre consolation si le gosse en ressortait traumatisé.

D’ailleurs, Alex enfouit son visage plus profondément dans son épaule et Yassen comprit que l’enfant essayait de ne plus regarder le cadavre allongé derrière eux et se traita intérieurement d’imbécile. Il serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui et exécuta des mouvements circulaires et réguliers dans son dos, tout en lui parlant en russe d’une voix basse et douce pour essayer de le calmer. Il sentit peu à peu les muscles se détendre sous sa main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas précipités et il leva son Grach dans la direction de l’intrus tout en continuant de tenir Alex d’une main. Fausse alerte. Yassen abaissa l’arme tandis qu’Ian Rider arrivait à leur niveau, passablement essoufflé.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

L’agent d’une MI6 s’arrêta net, prenant note de la scène devant lui : le cadavre d’Ash baignant dans son sang, son neveu qui tremblait et pleurait dans les bras de Gregorovitch qui semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs, à voir le filet de sang qui s’écoulait sur un côté de sa tête.

En voyant le corps de l’Australien, Ian avait sorti son Browning pour menacer le Russe puis il avait pris en compte l’état d’Alex et l’attitude non menaçante de Yassen et s’était calmé.

Arrêté devant l’adulte et l’enfant agenouillés, il voulut prendre lui-même ce dernier dans ses bras mais Alex s’accrocha plus fort au cou du tueur à gages. Il fixa donc celui-ci des yeux, attendant son explication.

L’homme blond, toujours dans la même position, soupira avant de commencer dans un murmure :

« J’ai retrouvé Ash et Alex un quart d’heure après que nous nous soyons séparés. Il a pointé son arme sur Alex presque dès qu’il m’a vu. Nous avons échangé quelques ‘civilités’, puis il s’est énervé et a assommé Alex avant de se précipiter sur moi. Nous nous sommes battus au corps à corps et j’ai profité qu’il était à terre pour essayer de vérifier l’état d’Alex. Je sais, très mauvaise distraction. », fit le Russe en jetant un coup d’œil rapide à l’Anglais. « Ash n’était pas suffisamment mal en point et en a profité pour se jeter sur moi et reprendre le dessus. J’étais vraiment en très, très mauvaise position lorsqu’Alex s’est relevé et a tiré sur lui. »

A ces mots, Yassen sentit les tremblements du corps contre lui reprendre et il renouvela ses cercles apaisants avec plus de vigueur.

Face à lui, Ian restait silencieux. Il croyait en partie à cette histoire. Connaissant Gregorovitch, il avait du évoquer John Rider et c’est cela qui avait dû sortir le parrain d’Alex de ses gonds. Le rappel de son impardonnable trahison. Mais John était mort depuis onze ans et cela n’avait plus d’importance à présent. Ce qui comptait, c’était que Gregorovitch était arrivé à temps. Alex était vivant. A la pensée qu’ils auraient pu ne retrouver qu’un cadavre, le cœur d’Ian se souleva, une soudaine envie de vomir le traversant. Alex était tout ce qui lui restait de son frère défunt et il était vraiment très attaché au gamin en lui-même. Alors l’imaginer un instant mort ? Sa rage ne rivaliserait qu’avec celle de Gregorovitch.

Tout d’un coup, l’Anglais se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d’eux et saisit l’épaule de son neveu. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent là tous les trois, sur le sol de la forêt. Au bout d’un moment, l’enfant épuisé arrêta de trembler et Yassen profita de ce calme pour le passer dans les bras de son oncle, tout en douceur.

Puis il se leva et fit signe à Ian qu’il allait s’occuper du cadavre, au moins de manière à ce que l’enfant n’est plus l’occasion de le voir. Si cela lui chantait, Ian pourrait toujours expliquer la trahison d’Ash et ce qu’il s’était passé plus tard à ses employeurs.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Yassen était de retour auprès d’eux. Il montra l’enfant d’une main.

« Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose sous la main pour l’endormir par hasard ? »

Ian acquiesça avant de lui faire signe de s’approcher pour soutenir Alex le temps qu’il sorte ce qu’il faut de son blouson. Une seconde plus tard, il ajoutait une dose de Valium dans une petite bouteille d’eau de 25cl qu’il agita aussitôt. Puis il tint le goulot ouvert sur les lèvres de son neveu avant de caresser les mèches blondes de son neveu d’un geste rassurant.

« Bois, Al. Cela va te faire du bien. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, Yassen n’aurait pas approuvé. C’était rarement bon d’avaler une substance parce que quelqu’un vous le disait. Néanmoins, il valait mieux faire dormir Alex pour le moment. D’ailleurs le gamin exténué obéit sans poser de question et se retrouva au pays de Morphée dans la minute suivante.

Ceci fait, il était à présent grand temps de repartir. Yassen fit signe à l’Anglais de porter l’enfant de douze ans. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il se sentait plus apte que l’agent du MI6 en cas de problème.

Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la voiture. La BMW était toujours là, ainsi que la voiture d’Ash, dont ils ne se préoccupèrent pas le moins du monde. Les enquêteurs mettraient plusieurs jours à se rendre compte qu’elle appartenait à un mort et non pas à un touriste occasionnel. D’ici là, Yassen serait loin de l’Angleterre et Ian aurait prévenu le MI6 qui se chargerait de tout et en toute discrétion.

Ils allongèrent confortablement le garçon endormi sur la banquette arrière de la BMW avant de reprendre en silence le chemin de la maison de Chelsea. Silence brisé par Rider au bout de vingt minutes.

« Est-ce qu’Alex sait que ses parents sont morts à cause d’Ash ? », questionna-t-il l’assassin sans quitter la route des yeux. Il sentit le regard bleu perçant sur lui la seconde suivante. 

« Tu parles comme s’il s’agissait d’un accident. Ash a planté la bombe dans l’avion de John et Helen, je te rappelle ! »

Le Russe n’avait pas du tout hurlé mais il y avait une tonalité dure et inflexible dans sa voix.  
Ian écarta cependant son argument d’un geste négligeant avant de rétorquer :

« Cela doit te faire plaisir à présent. Et un rival d’éliminé, un ! »

Yassen n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre l’amertume qu’il entendait, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que les accusations sous-jacentes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

« Exprime-toi plus clairement. », ordonna-t-il, toujours décidé à garder son masque d’impassibilité.

« Cela te fait un rival de moins pour l’affection d’Alex ! C’est qui le prochain, moi ? »

Yassen n’arrivait pas à croire les aberrations qu’il venait d’entendre. A croire que Rider ne souvenait déjà plus qu’il venait, accessoirement, de sauver la vie du fils de John.

Ils entrèrent dans l’allée de la maison au moment où il rétorquait violemment.

« Pour l’affection, l’affection ? Je te signale que c’est la vie d’Alex qui était en jeu ce soir. Mais tu te concentrerais moins sur les détails comme un enfant de cinq ans et plus sur l’essentiel si tu prenais plus tes responsabilités à cœur ! »

La voiture s’arrêta et Yassen en descendit brusquement avant d’ouvrir la portière pour récupérer l’enfant de douze ans toujours endormi.

Ian l’imita tout en l’invectivant.

« Alors maintenant, je suis irresponsable, c’est çà ? Que dire d’un homme qui tue pour gagner sa vie ! »

Yassen avait commencé à saisir le haut du corps d’Alex et s’arrêta en plein mouvement pour répondre à l’Anglais déchaîné. 

« Tout d’abord, tu vas arrêter de me jeter mon métier à la figure à n’importe quelle occasion. Il me semble que les agents secrets sont loin d’être des anges, eux aussi. Ensuite, tu vas rentrer te reposer immédiatement. Je parlerai avec toi lorsque tu seras à nouveau en état de penser clairement. »

Ian fit un pas vers lui et à Alex, les bras tendus, mais le Russe le stoppa net.

« Pas question. Je m’occupe d’Alex pour ce soir. Tu pourras approcher ton neveu lorsque tu auras repris ton bon sens. »

Yassen saisit le garçon en entier et le porta en mariée, doublant l’Anglais qui venait d’ouvrir la porte. Il n’était pas trop inquiet que celui-ci tente de lui tirer dessus. Il portait son neveu et de toute façon, son Grach restait toujours à portée de main. Vue l’état d’énervement de Rider, celui-ci serait à terre avant d’avoir esquissé un seul geste suspect.

D’ailleurs, le brun devait le savoir puisqu’il soupira en montant les escaliers derrière le Russe avant de se glisser dans sa propre chambre et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Bon débarras, pensa Yassen, en emmenant son fardeau dans la chambre de l’enfant blond. Si son entraînement auprès de Scorpia lui avait bien appris une chose, c’était à être à l’aise en toute circonstance. Cette capacité l’aida une nouvelle fois lorsqu’il entreprit d’enfiler au fils de John le pyjama aux couleurs de Fifi, Riri et Loulou, les trois neveux de Donald et qu’il borda le gamin, couché sur le dos, dans son lit une place. Comme des gestes qu’il aurait eu à faire toute sa vie.

Il regarda la poitrine d’Alex se soulever et s’abaisser tranquillement, avant de s’installer confortablement sur le sol en moquette de la chambre, adossé contre le mur en face du lit, se permettant de somnoler de temps à autre.

Il fut réveillé sur les coups de trois heures du matin par des gémissements et le bruit de quelqu’un qui s’étrangle. Il se leva aussitôt et s’approcha du lit où Alex, agité dans son sommeil, tournait la tête de droite à gauche, murmurant des ‘non’ et des ‘je ne voulais pas’, d’un air angoissé, si les plis de son front étaient une preuve suffisante. Yassen lui toucha le front pour vérifier sa température, qu’il trouva plutôt chaud. Il remarqua aussi que dans son sommeil, l’enfant s’était vomi dessus.

Il alla chercher dans la salle de bains deux linges de toilettes qu’il mouilla. Il retira le haut de pyjama sale et nettoya le gamin toujours inconscient, avant de trouver un second haut de pyjama, cette fois aux couleurs de Mickey et Pluto. Décidément, Ian Rider était un fan des vieux dessins animés Disney.

Yassen posa le deuxième linge mouillé sur le front blond en sueur. Peu à peu, Alex sembla moins agité, se replongeant dans un véritable sommeil. Inconsciemment, il se tourna sur le côté et saisit sa peluche la plus proche, un tigre roux.

Yassen sourit, attendri malgré lui. Bien sûr qu’Alex était trop innocent pour pénétrer si brutalement dans leur monde. Il n’aurait jamais être dans la position dans laquelle les adultes l’avaient mis de force quelques heures plus tôt.

Son traumatisme, bien des hommes adultes n’arrivaient jamais à passer au-dessus. Alors ce n’était certainement pas à un enfant de douze ans d’appuyer sur une détente pour sauver quelqu’un qu’il aimait.

Yassen lui dégagea une dernière fois le front avant de reprendre en soupirant sa place contre le mur. Avant de partir au matin, il comptait bien avoir une discussion avec les deux derniers membres de la famille Rider.

Il n’était pas six heures lorsque de petits pas légers se firent entendre sur le sol moelleux.

« Alex ?! »

Ce que le Russe devinait dans la pénombre de la silhouette du gamin s’interrompit en plein mouvement.

« Ton oncle n’est pas encore levé. Viens un peu par ici, gamin. »

Comme à chaque fois qu’il lui donnait un ordre, Alex lui obéit sans rechigner, s’asseyant à côté de lui, en tailleur et contre le mur.

Yassen ébouriffa la tignasse blonde en guise de bonjour. Bien sûr, personne ne saurait jamais qu’il faisait de tels gestes. Si un jour, quelqu’un l’en accusait, il nierait tout en bloc. Bien évidemment. Alex Rider resterait toujours le seul témoin de son humanité.

Yassen prit ledit garçon par l’épaule, l’observa longuement (notamment les cernes et les traces presque invisibles sur les joues) puis demanda d’une voix calme :

« Ca va, Alex ? »

Le gamin sembla particulièrement hésiter et c’est pourquoi le Russe répondit finalement à sa place.

« Non. Non, certainement. Mais je te promets que çà ira mieux, tu verras. »

Un long silence, pas tout à fait inconfortable, suivi. Puis :

« Pourquoi Ash a-t-il tué mon père ? Je croyais qu’il était son meilleur ami ? Il mentait ? »

Yassen essaya de lui mentir le moins possible à son tour.

« Non, c’est vrai. Ton père John et Ash se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils ont même fait l’armée ensemble. Et puis un jour, Ash a été blessé (Yassen essaya d’oublier Qui était à l’origine de cette blessure) et la douleur permanente a changé sa vision des choses. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait voulu trahir tes parents. Simplement, il a été emporté par ses choix et s’est retrouvé un jour à devoir mettre la bombe dans leur avion. »

Cela avait beaucoup coûté au Russe d’être aussi objectif mais Alex méritait de connaître la vérité. Même si dans celle-ci, Ash n’apparaissait plus tellement comme l’horrible traître sadique. Le Russe supposait qu’Ian était comme lui et préfèrerait cette version où Ash aurait eu tous les torts. Au moins, cela leur faisait un coupable à blâmer puisqu’Yassen n’irait pas contre ses employeurs actuels et idem pour Ian. En réalité, les véritables coupables de toute cette histoire étaient avant tout Scorpia et le MI6 qui avaient causé la trahison d’un ex-soldat britannique et la mort de l’un des meilleurs espions anglais. Et amener un enfant de douze ans à tirer sur son parrain. Mais dans le monde injuste dans lequel vivait Yassen, ces véritables coupables ne seraient jamais punis. Le Russe était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il faillit ne pas entendre la remarque du gosse.

« Ils disent que quand un homme tue un autre homme, c’est un criminel. Tu penses que le fait que j’ai tiré sur Ash fait de moi quelqu’un de mauvais, Yassen ? »

Le tueur à gages faillit sourire face à cette remarque enfantine, dite d’une voix remplie de vulnérabilité et parvint à se retenir de justesse. Les enfants avaient horreur que l’on ne les prenne pas au sérieux et ce que venait de dire le fils de John était en fait plein de bon sens.

« Tu n’avais pas simplement envie de le tuer, n’est ce pas ? », il attendit que le garçon hoche négativement la tête avant de reprendre. « Alors tu n’as agi qu’en défense, en l’occurrence pour Ma défense. Si Ash n’avait pas attaqué, tu n’aurais pas eu à lui tirer dessus. »

Yassen vit le cheminement de la réflexion dans les yeux du gamin qui finit par dire avec un petit sourire timide :

« Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mort. Même si j’aurais préféré qu’Ash ne t’attaque pas. », ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Le Russe fit fi de la deuxième phrase et lui rendit son sourire, avant de décider qu’il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

« Alors dis-moi, Alex, as-tu eu le temps de travailler ton russe depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yassen était plongé dans les subtilités de prononciation de sa langue maternelle, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement. 

Ian Rider, qui avait passé la tête par l’entrebâillement, sembla étonné de les retrouver en si grande conversation. Etonné mais pas furieux. La nuit lui avait sans doute porté conseil.

L’assassin blond avait immédiatement remarqué sa présence mais l’enfant non et Yassen le laissa, avec un sourire en coin facilement dissimulé, attirer leur attention, ce qu’il fit dans un raclement de gorge.

« Al, tu voudrais bien aller préparer le petit-déjeuner avec Yassen ? J’ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Alex sourit en guise de slutation à son oncle avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de sortir de sa chambre en courant.  
Le Russe quant à lui allait prévenir qu’il était hors de question pour lui de servir de gouvernante de remplacement, lorsqu’il vit qu’Ian avait un air bizarre. L’Anglais semblait avoir du mal à contrôler l’étincelle amusée dans ses yeux et son expression s’accentua lorsqu’il croisa le regard bleu pâle interrogateur.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Cela n’a absolument rien à voir avec toi. »

Dans d’autres circonstances, Yassen se serait plus que méfier. Mais Alex avait subi un traumatisme la veille et le Russe doutait que son oncle veuille en rajouter en demandant au MI6 de se pointer chez lui pour arrêter un tueur à gages de renommée internationale.

Après une dernière hésitation, il prit la direction de la cuisine, tout en vérifiant que son Grach était facilement accessible. Juste avant de s’engager dans les escaliers, il se retourna une dernière fois. Ian Rider s’activait dans la chambre de son neveu, ouvrant tiroirs et armoires afin de remplir un petit sac. Si Yassen avait vu juste, il s’agissait d’une surprise pour le gamin, qui avait grand besoin de se changer les idées.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cuisine, Alex avait sorti des céréales non sucrés et était en train de préparer une salade de fruits pour dix. Cela convenait parfaitement à Yassen, grand fan des repas équilibrés. Il était d’ailleurs ravi que le fils de John partage ses goûts et soigne son alimentation quand ceux de son âge ne juraient que par les fast-food. Il trouva rapidement un deuxième couteau à pluches et entreprit d’aider le gamin, qu’il surprenait de temps à autre en train de piocher un quartier d’orange ou de pomme. Le tout dans un silence confortable.

La pendule affichait six heures et demi passées lorsque la cloche retentit soudain, figeant Yassen qui ouvrit la porte d’entrée, tendu et sur ses gardes. Il dut s’écarter un instant plus tard lorsque Tom Harris et une jeune fille de l’âge d’Alex entrèrent dans la maison d’un pas joyeux. Comme s’il n’était pas six heures et demie du matin un samedi.

« Tom ! Sabina ! Que faites-vous là ? Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir… »

Le garçon blond fut interrompu par son oncle qui descendait l’escalier au même moment, un petit bagage à la main.

« Tiens, Sabina, voici ses affaires. Et n’oublie pas de remercier tes parents d’avoir accepté ce changement de programme en dernière minute. »

La réponse de la jeune fille brune fut inaudible pour Yassen qui reporta au même instant son attention sur Tom et Alex.

« Les parents de Sab nous emmènent pour un week-end à Alton Towers ! C’est pas génial, çà, Al ? »

Yassen fut heureux de constater que, malgré la soirée traumatisante qu’il avait vécu, le garçon agit comme les enfants de son âge et répondit avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Les Pleasures étaient arrivés si tôt pour avoir une chance d’arriver à l’ouverture du parc d’attraction situé à trois heures de route. Les trois enfants discutèrent joyeusement tandis qu’Alex avalait son thé. Rider lui sortit un pain au chocolat pour la route puis il fut temps de partir.

Après avoir écouté les dernières recommandations de son oncle, Alex lui sauta au cou et répéta à de nombreuses reprises un joyeux ‘merci’, tout en sautillant sur place. Yassen, toujours dans un coin en observateur discret, se dit que la bonne humeur faisait bien plaisir à voir après les larmes versées.

Et sans doute, Alex aurait-il d’autres moments difficiles plus tard, quand il penserait à ce qu’il avait fait, à son parrain. Mais pour le moment, le principale était, qu’entouré de ses amis, il n’aurait plus à penser à toutes ces horreurs.

Ian lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant avant de pousser les trois enfants vers la sortie. En passant près de Yassen, Tom lui adressa un clin d’œil silencieux et le fils de John croisa son regard un bref instant avant qu’ils ne serrent la main. Durant ce court échange, Yassen ressentit plus d’affection que tout au long de ses années depuis la mort de John.

Puis la porte se referma sur la maison redevenue silencieuse. Ian Rider s’approcha de la fenêtre pour saluer une dernière fois les occupants du break bleu marine qui démarra rapidement.

Puis l’Anglais soupira, se frotta les yeux et revint vers la salade de fruits à demi achevée. Le Russe ne bougeait toujours pas.

Au bout d’un long moment, où seul pouvait s’entendre le bruit de découpe, Ian parla sans lever les yeux.

« Tu as faim ? Je crois bien qu’Alex a pensé qu’on était dix. »

Yassen ne quittait toujours pas son poste et Ian leva son regard (qui ressemblait lui aussi pas mal à celui de John) vers lui, sans aucune hostilité.

« Il y a des façons bien plus pratiques que le poison pour se débarrasser de gens comme toi. D’autant plus que te tuer dans ma propre maison reviendrait à demander une dose de travail administratif supplémentaire et heureusement pour toi, j’ai horreur de çà. »

La plaisanterie était hésitante mais pas totalement dénuée d’humour et Yassen remarqua pour la première fois les similitudes entre les deux frères, Ian et John. Il se rapprocha donc de la table puis accepta sans un mot le bol de céréales aux fruits et la tasse de café.

C’était une trêve et cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Ce fut d’ailleurs lui qui continua sur le même ton :

« Avoue, Rider, tu demandes aux parents de son amie d’emmener ton neveu dans un parc d’attractions car tu as peur sur les montagnes russes. »

Après un court moment d’observation mutuelle à la fin duquel il sembla décider que ce n’était pas une façon détournée de l’insulter, l’Anglais lui répondit du tac-au tac :

« Mais tu es doué pour deviner les phobies des gens, dis-moi ! Envoie-moi face à tous les psychopathes de la terre, mais je refuse de monter dans ses engins de la mort. »

Ils rirent légèrement en détournant le regard. Puis :

« Je tenais à la fois à m’excuser pour hier et à te remercier pour m’avoir aidé à sauver Alex. Sans toi… »

Il n’acheva pas la phrase, tous deux étaient bien conscients de ce qu’ils avaient failli perdre. Et cela ne changeait rien que Yassen soit un assassin et Ian, un agent secret, son ‘pire ennemi professionnel’.

Car lorsque Yassen quitta la maison, un quart d’heure plus tard, ils ne s’étaient pas quitté en tant qu’ennemis et s’étaient même serré la main, civilement.

Après tout, dans la vie, il y a avait parfois des miracles et le leur se constituait de deux mots : Alex Rider.


End file.
